1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate, a display panel and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Static electricity is everywhere in our daily life. Minor static electricity may cause serious damage to electronic devices. With the development of technology, the volume of electronic devices have been decreased, which results in that the density of the integrated circuits (ICs) is high and thus the gap between the wirings is pretty narrow. Correspondingly, the capability to suffer the discharge of the static electricity is getting worse, that is, the sensibility toward the static electricity is getting higher. Thus, demands toward ESD protection during the manufacturing, testing, repair, and usage have been increased also.
With the development of display technology, a great deal of researches focus on the integration of system on panel (SOP), for instance, the ESD protection toward the IC within the panels is a main issue. Particularly, with respect to the array substrate adopting gate driver on array (GOA) technology, the ESD protection in a middle area between the signal lines may be ignored. However, during testing processes, static electricity may be generated in the middle area. When the amount of the static electricity is huge, the signal lines within the middle area may be brew out, which may result in malfunction panel.